The subject invention is useful in connection with portable display devices wherein a plurality of display panels may be combined to form a composite portable display device. Further the invention is concerned with portable displays wherein the panels may be located in angular relationship with each other. This invention is also concerned with display devices wherein the supporting structure is covered with the same fabric or plastic laminate that is used to cover the display panels so that the total display presents a uniform surface.
Planar display devices are very common in the prior art. Typically, these prior art display devices comprise a plurality of segments which are formed from plurality of interconnected panel sections. Because these segments are formed from interconnected panel sections the panel sections become somewhat heavy and difficult to assemble into a finished display device. The weight of the display segments in particularly important when the assembly of the finished display device must be effected by a woman. This invention is concerned with display devices wherein single panel sections are joined one to each other to form a finished multi-panel display device.
With all light weight panel devices there is a problem of holding the individual panel sections in relation to each other. This is particularly true of the joints which allow the individual components to be broken down. Naturally the more components that are used to form a display device the more problems one has in retaining these component panels in fixed relationship with each other.
Referring to FIG. 1 which shows X, Y, and Z, axis the panel attachment systems of the prior art do an acceptable job of retaining the various panel segments in relation to each other in the X and Z axis. Retaining the panels in relation to each other and preventing movement in the Y axis has been a problem. The movement of panel segments in relation to each other in the Y axis is analogous to the vertical shearing of the panels one past each other. This shearing in turn produces an undesirable "saw tooth effect" at the top horizontal edge of a structure.
This invention is concerned with a panel locking system where individual panels can be locked into a secure rigid relationship with each other in the X, Y, and Z axis in order to form a strong, stable display device. In accordance with this invention a display device is formed by the locking of a plurality of panels in an up and down, left to right and forward and backward relationship. This secure locking of the individual panels allows the display device to be used on uneven surfaces for example, an uneven concrete floor of a convention center.
The locking of a plurality of individual panels to form a display device in accordance with this invention can be effected without tools and with only the use of finger pressure. Further. In this invention all the components of the display are uniformly covered with the same fabric or other sheet material.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a panel device wherein the display panels and the supporting hardware are covered with the same fabric or other sheet material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system wherein a plurality of individual panels can be readily and easily assembled and locked into a three axis relationship with each other in order to form a display device.
Likewise, it is an object of this invention to provide a display device which can be readily converted from a set up stance to a flat stance for shipping.
Also it is an object of this invention to provide a display device wherein panels can be secured at right angles to each other in a three axis relationship.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a portable display device wherein individual panels can be replaced or subtracted from the display device to allow reconfiguration of the display at will. It is also an object of this invention to provide a portable display device which allows for the easy replacement of damaged panel sections.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a means wherein a plurality of individual panels can be locked into a secure three axis relationship with each other to form a display device without the use of tools and can be unlocked for easy disassembly with only the use of finger pressure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a display device wherein the individual panels do not rack one past another in a vertical plane.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a display device which can be used on an uneven surface.
Also, it is an object of this invention to provide a display device which can be assembled from individual panels by a person of small stature for example a woman.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.